A collection of Bellarke One Shots
by R3DRidingHood
Summary: Whilst writing my other 100 Bellarke fic i wanted there to be a plot to the story as well but i also found that sometimes you just want to read pure Bellarke. So, i have decided to put together multiple scenarios in which Bellamy and Clarke could get together. Each chapter will not follow on from the previous. Rated M but not all of the chapters will be. Requests welcome.
1. Explosion

_**A/N: Hey! The reason that i'm writing these is just because i ship Bellarke so hard! sometimes i just want to read/write pure Bellamy and Clarke.**_

_**so This one is pretty much T rated. It's just the build up and their first kiss. Maybe i'll do another version of it that would be M rated but we'll see how it goes.  
Bellarke scenarios can be requested and i am more than happy to write them!  
Let me know what you think. **_

* * *

Bellamy caught Clarke out of the corner of his eye; her hair glistened in the sun like nothing he had ever seen before. Ever since they'd crashed onto Earth he found himself trying to steal glances at her as often as he could. Sure, there were other pretty girls here too but none of them were Clarke. What made things worse was she hated him. Every time Bellamy got the chance to talk to her they always ended up in a screaming match. He had no idea why he couldn't just be nice. So much sexual tension was fuelled by Bellamy's arguments with Clarke that he usually had to find relief in the beds of other girls. He'd built himself quite the reputation.  
It was a rare occasion to find Clarke on her own and not being hovered over by Finn but today must have been Bellamy's lucky day.  
He strode over as confidently as he could, trying to hide his nerves. She always made him nervous. He probably over compensated this with sarcasm and snarky comments but he just couldn't help it.  
"What do you want, Bellamy?" Clarke growled as she cleared away empty ration packets from around the camp.  
Bellamy stuttered. He hadn't thought of an excuse to talk to her. "Um, I just wanted to tell you that you're doing a good job with patching people up and stuff."  
Bellamy cursed at his feeble excuse under his breath.  
Clarke looked taken back, a frown formed on her face. "Hey, you haven't eaten any of those nuts that make you hallucinate have you?"  
Bellamy smirked. "No. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I appreciate what you do."  
Clarke pressed her soft fingers to his forehead. "Hmm, there's no fever. Are you sure you're not sick?"

Bellamy took Clarke's hand in his and tugged it gently from his face. Oh he was sick alright, just not the kind that could be fixed with seaweed or a couple days of bed rest. He shook his head. Clarke looked into his eyes and he was sure that she could see straight through his façade. The air grew colder just as night fell and the rest of the hundred has retreated to their tents. Clarke shivered at the emptiness. "Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

Clarke shrugged. "Kinda."

Bellamy started to take off his jacket to wrap Clarke in it when she pulled away. "I should probably go back to my tent."  
Bellamy sighed. "I'll walk you."  
This was as close to Clarke he'd ever been without her wanting to bite his head off. "Don't screw it up." He murmured to himself.

When they reached Clarke's tent she motioned for him to follow her in. His heart began to pick up its pace to an alarming rate. "Whoa its freezing in here." Bellamy exclaimed. Clarke glanced down at the floor. "Yeah it is I suppose."

Bellamy looked around her tent. "Clarke, you don't even have a decent blanket or bed to sleep on. You can't continue to stay here like this."

How she managed to get any sleep at all in conditions like this baffled Bellamy. Or maybe she didn't. Either way she was still able to keep up with the best of them and save lives at the same time. He'd never met anyone quite so determined.

Clarke stared back at Bellamy, a quizzical look on her face. "It's not like ive got much of a choice, you know. You and your inner circle practically horde all of the decent supplies, the rest of us just have to make do."

Guilt swarmed in his chest. It was true, they had taken everything for themselves. He hadn't even given a second thought to what everyone else was living like.

"Well you cant stay here anymore, I forbid it. You're coming back with me."

Clarke scoffed. "You _forbid _it? Very funny, Bellamy. Just get the hell out of my tent."

Bellamy looked back, confused. "No I'm being serious. You're staying with me."

"No way." Clarke took a step back.

"Come on. Its warmer and ive got enough space for you to sleep comfortably. If you don't willingly agree I will take you back there myself."

Clarke's hands flew to her hips. "I don't take orders from you."

"Whatever, Princess." Bellamy scooped up Clarke and swung her over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down right now!" Clarke squirmed.

She wriggled the whole walk over to his tent but she was only making things worse for him. Her perfect ass was shaking right next to his face and it took all of his will power not to just outright stare at it.  
Bellamy gently placed Clarke down onto the soft furs of his bed. She immediately surveyed his tent, clearly look for ways to escape.  
"Relax, Princess. I'm not going to bite. Well," he trailed off as he thought about the last night he'd spent with one of the girls and he'd bitten her then. She came so hard even he was surprised.  
Clarke registered what he had implied and a steady blush began to creep up her face. "I've only ever been with one person. Just Finn and that was only once." Clarke confessed.

"I'm guessing it wasn't that great." Bellamy smirked. He expected Clarke to snap at him but she didnt.

Clarke raised herself from his bed. "It was pretty terrible."

This new found territory between himself and Clarke was enough to make his palms sweat. "It was disappointing. You know, everyone always talks about how great sex is and there was all this build up and it just wasn't."

Bellamy took a step closer to Clarke. "Well it is pretty damn great if you've got the right partner."

Clarke matched his step closer. "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay then. Who?"

"I think me and you would make an explosive team."

He didn't know where these lines were coming from but Clarke was clearly responding well.

Clarke bit her lips as she checked Bellamy out oh so blatantly. His cheeks flushed just a little. "Liking what we see, Princess?" he smirked.

Clarke trailed her finger along his torso. "Maybe."

All this dancing around what they both clearly wanted was starting to drive Bellamy mad. He reached out and pulled Clarke into him. She gazed up into his eyes before smiling cheekily. "Actually, I've been liking what I was seeing for a while now."

With that he reached down and crashed his lips onto hers.


	2. Down by the river

_**A/N: hey! I don't know why but i just really enjoy Bellamy and Clarkes whole dynamic. I don't think i do the characters justice or portray them completely true but i don't plan out what i write so whatever i post has just come straight from my head and onto a word document! Thank you to everyone who has followed the story and myself or favourited it. Reviews are always nice, even if they're bad. Remember i take prompts/requests! just either leave it in a review or message me personally :) **_

_**BELLARKE FOREVER!**_

**_This fic is about Bellamy accidentally seeing Clarke naked at the river and taking the opportunity to relieve some sexual tension. This chapter will be M rated. (I am a real terrible smut writer. I am sorry.)_**

* * *

Clarke tried to scrub away the dirt, sweat and grime from her body with just a small amount water she had collected from the rain. Getting water from the river and back to the camp was hard enough without people using the majority of it just to wash their hair. But without a decent amount of water or soap the dirt just wasn't going anywhere. She sighed whilst pouring away the murky water back into the ground. She needed to wash properly. Clarke didn't want to get sick herself and not be able to treat anyone else. With that she jogged back to her tent to pack a small bag of supplies to take with her to the river. She brought a sketch book and one of the few pencils she and Finn had managed to find in the bunker too.

It had been a while since the camp had received any attacks from grounders and the hundred had become fairly docile, happy to just go about their daily routines.  
Clarke slipped out of the gate easily and set off towards the river. She knew it was impulsive and a little reckless but it needed to be done. Every once in a while Clarke hear the sound of snapping branches or leaves crunching, it had startled her at first but she figured if it was grounders they would have killed her by now.

It was long before she reached the river and had begun to strip away her layers of clothing. It felt strangely good to be completely nude and not worry about how she looked because there was no one there to tell her that she could lose a bit of weight or that her breasts weren't large enough. She knew she couldn't be too long but the sun was beating down and hit the water in and array of directions. It made the water glisten and sparkle like nothing she had ever seen before. She couldn't resist the temptation to capture the image onto paper. Clarke perched on a smooth rock that faced the water at just the right angle. She drew for what felt like minutes but was probably hours. Being under the direct sun was becoming too much for Clarke, she wasn't used to this kind of light exposure. Clarke tested the temperature of the water with her toe; it was cool but not so cold that it would make her shiver. Slowly she edged her way into the river until she was almost fully submerged.

Bellamy had tried to stay close to Clarke but he didn't want her to notice that she was being followed. For some reason he felt obligated to protect her from harms way. After a while he seemed to have lost Clarke somewhere in the cluster of trees. He was sure she was heading to the bunker her and Finn had found together but when he reached its location, Clarke was no where to be found. There was no other place that he could think of that she would go except the river to collect more seaweed. Why she went there alone made no sense to Bellamy but this was the princess he was talking about. Once Bellamy had finally made it to the clearing where the river flowed through, he caught a glimpse of Clarke golden hair through the trees. He was a little mad now. Why hadn't she told anyone where she was going? Didn't she know its dangerous out here! He burst through the shaded woods and into the blaring sun. "Clarke! Why the hell would you come out her all alone just to get some more seaweed?" He barked.  
The sun glared into his eyes and Bellamy had to raise his hand in front of his face to shield them. Clarke's eyes widened in pure shock, she was stood at the shore of the river. She looked like she had just been swimming as the water trickled from her wet hair, tracing paths along her bare skin. He gulped. This was not what he was expecting. His eyes poured over her body, staring unashamedly at every beautiful contour of her skin. He'd always thought she was seriously attractive but right now no other girl in the world could compare.  
Clarke flung her arms around her body to cover what she could from his eyes. "Bellamy! Turn around!" she squeaked. Her cheeks flushed so red but he wasn't sure if her skin had burned from the suns harshness. He smirked at how embarrassed she seemed as her turned back to face the trees. "You know, you don't need to be embarrassed, Clarke. You're looking pretty damn fine to me."

From the sounds of the water splashing and then the movement of sand like dirt, Bellamy guessed that Clarke had left the water to put her clothes back on.  
"You can turn back around now."  
Clarke was still blushing but almost all of her bare skin had been covered with old arc clothing again. Bellamy frowned, disappointed that she hadn't left anything showing. "I can't believe you've seen me naked." Clarke shook her head in embarrassment. He hadn't been stood in the direct sun for long but he could already start to feel beads of sweat starting to trickle down his temples. Bellamy flashed Clarke a mischievous grin. "Okay, how about we make it even?"

Clarke picked at her nails even though they looked clean to him. "What do you mean?" she questioned.  
Bellamy grinned as he took a few steps towards Clarke. "I mean," he said whilst pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. "Like this. I've seen you naked, now you can see me."  
Clarke's mouth parted at the sight of Bellamy's bare torso. He could see her taking in the chiselled form of his body that he had worked so hard to get. He smirked at her reaction. "Just wait until you see what's underneath these." He laughed as he tugged at the waist of his pants.

Clarke had been out right staring at Bellamy Blake from the moment she saw him leave the drop ship. Although he pissed her off, there was no arguing the two of them had some serious sexual tension. And now Bellamy was about to stand stark naked in front of her and the whole point of it was for her to look. She wouldn't even have to feel guilty about it. Her mouth had dropped open at the slightest glance of Bellamy's bare chest; she wasn't sure what she would do when she saw the rest of him. A new found confidence washed over her. "Come on then, take them off. I wanna see what all the fuss is about." She tried to act as though she couldn't care less about whether he flashed what he had underneath or not but she was sure he could see the lust in her eyes. Bellamy's brown eyes turned a shade darker at Clarke's comment. He seemed to be enjoying where this was going.

With that, Bellamy dropped his pants and boxers in one movement and kicked them aside. Clarke gulped. She wasn't going to lie, she wanted nothing more than to jump his bones right this second but he wasn't going to win this. Clarke shrugged. "Not bad, I suppose."

Bellamy scoffed. "Oh like you've seen better."

"Well…" she teased.

Bellamy stared at Clarke. "Don't tell me Spacewalker packs more down there than I do?" He was starting to look a little shocked and Clarke was enjoying every second of it.

She burst out laughing before she could even get her next sentence out. "Oh come on! Like I'd tell you!"

Bellamy frowned. "Hey, I think you've had way over your limit of seeing me naked time. We're not even now. You're in my debt."

A small smirk tugged at his lips.

"Alright, I'll play. What do you want?" she sighed.

"Hmm. What do I want?" He wondered sarcastically aloud.

Clarke huffed as she threw off her clothes again. "Does this make us even now? Because I've got things to do." She tried to cover her nervousness with boredom but she wasn't sure it worked.

Bellamy closed the distance between them making Clarke back away into the water. "Well I think theres a few things you could be doing right here." A seductive grin appeared.  
"Damn you, Bellamy Blake." Clarke grumbled before she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his lips down to hers. He immediately parted his lips to hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They both moaned and groaned into each other as they battled for dominance. Bellamy's hands roamed freely over Clarke's naked body and his touch left trails of electric sensations. Clarke ran her hands through Bellamy's hair and tugged on his thick curls just enough for there to be more pleasure than pain. She could feel his growing erection press against her navel making her own heat intensify. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke and hoisted her higher so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Between urgent kisses Clarke breathed "Should. We. Be – um doing- ohh this?"

Bellamy took them deeper into the river so that the water rushed around their bodies. He moved his soft lips to suck and nip at Clarke's neck. "Probably not. But I want to."

Clarke shifted her weight so that the tip of his cock was rubbing ever so slightly at her opening. Never had she wanted anything more than she wanted Bellamy to make her come right now. Her breath came out ragged and laboured and they hadn't even started yet. "And I want you." She whispered into his ear, and then nibbling his earlobe. There wasn't much time for foreplay. He groaned before moving his hands to Clarke's buttocks. Her body was wild with anticipation.

Bellamy's now full erection was pushing hard against his stomach, he needed to relieve the pressure building inside. "Bellamy just fuck me already." Clarke moaned impatient. After being given the go ahead, Bellamy lifted Clarke a little higher so he could thrust himself into her in one swift motion. "Oh god." Clarke breathed into Bellamy's neck. He wanted to go deeper but he would have to allow Clarke some time to adjust to his length. _No way was Finn bigger! _Slowly he began to bounce her up and down as he watched her face beam with pleasure. He lapped at her neck leaving hot wet kisses before blowing cold air back onto her skin. Bellamy pushed her down harder this time so that his whole cock thrust deep inside. Clarke balanced her self by clinging to his neck so that he could use his free hand to massage her pulsing clit. "Bellamy," Clarke moaned. She could already feel her walls start to contract around him. The feeling of him inside her whilst he rode him was pushing her over the edge. Bellamy groaned again as Clarke cried out. "Oh my god I'm almost there."

Bellamy wanted to drag this out a little longer. "Hold on, princess, I wanna try something else."

Clarke pushed back the wave of euphoria; she wanted them to come together, and hard. Bellamy edged them into shallower water, all the while still rubbing gentle circles on her clit. He carefully laid Clarke down so that her head was resting on the bank but the rest of her body was still being lapped at by the cool water. He kissed trails along her left inner thigh before sucking hard on her clit. "Oh. _Ohhh."_  
Bellamy thought he could explode just listening to Clarke nevermind actually fucking her. Shifting his weight so that he could then lower himself into her, he lifted her legs over his shoulder so that his full length could penetrate deeper. He slammed himself inside, hitting just the right spot over and over again. Clarke tightened around him, screaming out in pleasure. The sound of her spurred him on. "Come for me, Princess." He growled with lust. "I'm so close, Bellamy. Please, fuck me harder."

He bucked his hips harder and harder until suddenly she contracted and pulsed around him. "Oooh oh ohh my god." She screamed. Bellamy groaned before exploding, filling her with hot juices. He stayed inside her for a while longer before rolling next to her on the bank, letting the water wash over them.

"That was fun." Clarke sighed, satisfied.

Just looking at her beautiful body had already started to make him hard again. Damn he had it bad. "We should do it again sometime."


	3. Chocolate

**_a/n: Hi guys! i am sooo sorry that it's been so long since my last update on any of my fics but my laptop crashed and i had to get a new one which arrived yesterday. I've written a quick little one shot for you, its not the best but i didnt have a lot of time to spend on it. Please leave feedback and prompts. Thank you for the follows and the positive comments too. _**

**_This fic is and AU of the first time Bellamy and Clarke meet. He works in construction and she is a veterinarian. _**

Bellamy woke to the sound of whimpering by the corner of his bed. With a groan he glanced at the alarm clock next to him. It read 2:15am. Reluctantly he switched on the bedside lamp and peered over his bed to inspect where the noise was coming from. "Nero?" Bellamy called softly to the small ball of fluff on the floor. Nero lifted his head slightly in response to Bellamy. "Whatcha doing down there, bud?" He said as he scooped up the puppy into his arms. Bellamy had rescued Nero from an old farmer who was planning to drown the puppy because it was the runt of the litter. He'd been working on the farm patching up the roof on the barn when he'd heard the old man planning to get rid of the dog. Nero whimpered again as a gurgling sound shook from the dogs belly. Bellamy frowned, unsure of what had made Nero so upset. Not wanting Nero to be sick inside his house, Bellamy carried the pup into the back yard. He left the backdoor open and drowsily walked back into the kitchen. With all the lights turned off so that all the decorations Octavia has hung were hidden, Bellamy had almost forgotten it would be Christmas in a few weeks. He quickly turned on the kitchen lights so that he could make himself some coffee. As soon as the room was illuminated, Bellamy's face dropped. Whole boxes of Christmas chocolates were empty on the floor. Sticky wrappers stuck to pieces of furniture and what he hoped were just half melted chocolates too. It dawned on him that Nero must have found his way into the bag with all the Christmas candy in. "Dammit, Nero." He grumbled to himself. He checked on the Australian shepherd dog outside, Nero had puked up a lot of the candy. "Why would you eat so much when you know its gonna make you very sick?" Bellamy smoothed down the fur on Nero. "Don't worry i'm going to get you to the vets and then you'll feel better." Not sure what practise would be open so early in the morning Bellamy did a quick search on his phone for ones in the area. "Griffin Pet Care" was the only one that hadn't closed. Bellamy drove as fast as he could to Griffins with Nero curled up on his lap. Panic had started to settle into his own stomach. He didn't know what sort of damage all that chocolate could have done to his little pup. He tried not to show it so much in front of other people but Bellamy really loved Nero, he was like a best friend to him.

As soon as he'd parked his car, Bellamy rushed inside the surgery still holding Nero in his arms. "Hi, I need help. My dog, Nero ate a hell of a lot of chocolate and he's not looking so good!" The woman behind the counter looked like she was way into her fifties and he wasn't even sure if she should be awake this late. The lady's whos name tag read Kristen paged whoever was the actual doctor in this place and told me to take a seat."Dr Griffin's shift has finished but she said she would stay on to see to your dog." My foot tapped nervously on the polished floor. A couple of minutes passed. "Dr Griffin will see you now. It's just through that door on the left." Bellamy nodded and strode quickly out of the waiting room. The vet turned to face Bellamy, she couldn't have been older than 21 and her golden blonde hair fell softly round her face. "Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin." She smiled. "And who is this little guy?" she cooed whilst rubbing Nero's ear. "That's Nero." Bellamy mumbled. She was so beautiful his brain began to jumble all the words. Clarke took Nero from Bellamy and placed him on the table. She examined Nero carefully before giving him another ear rub. "He's going to be fine. He's already been sick which is good but I'd like to keep him here over night just to make sure he's okay." Bellamy nodded. "Thank you for seeing him. I know its late, or early i suppose." Clarke smiled again. Damn she was beautiful, Bellamy thought. "Its okay. I'd rather be helping animals that be alone at home anyway." Bellamy sensed sadness in her voice but didn't bring it up. "I'm just going to put Nero into a bed. You can come and say goodnight to him if you'd like?"

"Yeah, that would be really great." Thankful that he could at least say goodbye to the pup before he left made him feel a little more at ease with leaving him here. She placed her hand gently on Bellamy's forearm. "You don't need to worry about him; I've got a really good team working here. He'll be okay." Clarke reassured Bellamy. Her touch sent an electric pulse through his body. "Thank you." He said again. After saying goodnight to Nero, Bellamy couldn't fight the butterfly feeling he got when he spoke to Clarke. They chatted some more whilst Clarke gathered her things to take home. "Well, goodnight." Clarke sighed. " I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Do you wanna go grab some coffee?" Bellamy asked. Clarke looked a little taken back. "What, like, right now?"  
Bellamy grinned. "Yeah."  
"Okay." She smiled back.


End file.
